


El cooks eggos

by Strangerfluff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Mileven, Romance, eggos, el almost dies, not really but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerfluff/pseuds/Strangerfluff
Summary: Mike teaches eleven how to make eggos and something goes wrong.... mainly fluff cause I live off of it. Takes place after season 1 some time after Eleven returns. They are just too cute!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic but hopefully I do alright :) I would love any feedback/suggestions/ideas so please don't be afraid to comment!

"You just want to...here let me get the scissors." Mike sighed watching the small girl struggle with the plastic wrapping encasing the precious eggos inside. El may be able to fight off monsters from other dimensions and kill a man with her mind, but simple tasks like this still frustrated her with their complexity. She sighed, feeling defeated as Mike clipped open the top of the bag and laid the frozen waffles on a plate.  
"Now we just set them in the toaster, like this. Then you push down this little lever and they start to cook"  
El's eyes widened as she peered into the shiny metal cooking device. Something was orange and glowing inside of the machine. She reached forward to touch it, but not before Mike caught her hand in mid air.  
"Don't touch. It's very hot and it'll burn you."  
Eleven held onto Mikes hand and smiled at the boy. She loved how he was always looking out for her. Mike blushed and took his hand away, smiling also.  
"They'll pop out of the toaster once they're done but for now we just have to wait." Mike said as he looked around the kitchen for something to entertain them while they waited. Just then there was a knock at the door and mike ran toward it.  
"I'll be right back El," he called out behind his shoulder, "let me just see who this is real quick."  
El returned her gaze to the so called "toe-ster," and studied the waffles inside that were turning a darker shade of golden brown. Suddenly the two eggos popped up, startling El and making her jump. Then she remembered what Mike had said about the eggos popping up when they were done cooking and she felt foolish for being scared. El gently touched the top of the eggo to retrieve it from the cooking machine, but quickly withdrew her fingers as it was still hot to the touch. Brain storming quickly about possible ways to rescue the eggos from burning, she scanned the kitchen for items to use. Her eyes landed on something shiny sitting in the sink, a fork. Perfect, El thought, and reached for the utensil. Mike would be so proud when he learned that El had gotten the eggos out all on her own. Just as she was reaching inside of the toaster with her fork, Mike burst back in the kitchen talking nonchalantly.  
"That was our next door neighbor Mrs- OHMYGOD EL STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW."  
El froze, fork still clenched in her hand. Mike ran up and slapped it away, fear in his eyes. Eleven panicked as tears welled up in her eyes. What had she done to upset Mike so? Why was he so angry?  
"Oh El," Mike said, seeming to read her mind.  
"I'm not angry at you. It's just that putting a fork in the toaster is super dangerous. It could electrocute you and you would be really hurt and maybe even die. I'm sorry I scared you I just didn't want you to hurt yourself" He glanced up at the girl, noticing the tears now rolling down her cheeks and pulled her into hug.  
"Mike," she cried into his shirt, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
"It's not your fault El. I should have thought to tell you before hand"  
El sniffed and pulled away from him. Mike looked down at the girl who had been brave standing in the path of a monster, who was now crying over accidentally sticking a fork in a toaster and chuckled to himself. El looked at him, confused about what he could find funny in this situation.  
"I can't believe you survived so much, just to almost fry yourself with a toaster," Mike smiled, and so did El.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment any suggestions or advice if you have some!


End file.
